


i'll cover you

by queenofcheese



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, IM SORRY IT JUST HAPPENED, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alex is just tired confused and horny, i like writing sick! alex, john just wants to draw his sick bf, sue me, title is from rent btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcheese/pseuds/queenofcheese
Summary: Even with a fever of 104 degrees, Alexander Hamilton was still an attractive man.Or at least he was to John.





	i'll cover you

**Author's Note:**

> The problem with writing same-sex couples is the pronouns. Like I use "he" like 500 times in a paragraph and it gets confusing and i'm sorry in advance for that. I tried to fix it at the end and I think it turned out okay???

Even with a fever of 104 degrees, Alexander Hamilton was still an attractive man. 

Or at least he was to John. 

It was a beautiful Saturday evening, and while the pair should have been outside enjoying it, they were both busy languidly lounging in their living room. John was carelessly doodling in his sketchbook while Alex was snuggled into what he called a "Blanket Fort". It was just a pile of blankets propped up against pillows creating more of a tent shape but John knew better than to argue with his boyfriend about what the proper term should be. Even as sick as he was now, he could still come up with a solid argument that would render John speechless in a matter of minutes. Plus, it was one of the only times Alex could sleep and John didn't want to disturb him. 

Instead, he lazily sketched the scene in front of him. The sunlight shining through the window created an orangey-yellow tint on everything and John thought it looked absolutely _breathtaking_. Alex's face was soft yet hardened by expressions. The way his brows would furrow as he mumbled incoherently in his sleep or how his nose would scrunch up if he needed to sneeze and didn't want to move his head. John loved it all. He carefully drew his features, as if he were afraid one mistake would ruin the entire piece. He drew the way the blankets drooped sadly over the stern pillows and how the clouds parted just slightly for the sun to shine it's light on Alex- entrapping him in it's warm embrace. 

He busied himself perfecting each and every little detail: huffing when he accidentally shaded an area that wasn't supposed to be shaded, tilting his head to see the beauty from a different perspective, using his finger to smudge lines to create blurred effects, and so on. He was so wrapped into his work, he didn't realize his muse was starting to awaken from his restful slumber. 

Alex groaned lowly as he slowly came back to reality. His brain was fogged with delirious thoughts, a gift from his fevered state. The room was spinning and there was a sudden feeling of nauseousness that rocked through him. He groaned louder, hoping to catch his boyfriend's attention without having to use any words. When he didn't get a response, he turned on his side facing the couch. He watched as John carefully drew on his sketchpad. He had a determined look on his face, one that Alex had only seen when they were studying for finals (the few times they did actually study) or when they ended up in bed (the _many_ times they did go to bed together). John's brows furrowed together, creating a stressed and concentrated look on the man's face. Nevertheless, Alex thought he looked _perfect_ and wanted nothing more than to kiss and touch every last crease and freckle on John's face. 

~~And possibly lower.~~

Alex cursed the dirty thoughts circling around in his already delirious mind. He sat up and crawled out of his comfy fort. He yawned and stretched his arms, his eyes landing on his boyfriend who was looking right at him, a soft smile gracing his face. Alex's heart skipped a beat. He wondered how he could have been so lucky to have landed such amazing guy who looked at him as if he were the only person left in the world who mattered to him. It reminded him of the memes his friends sent him of _"Find someone who looks at you like ______"_ He wasn't sure how long they had been staring at each other before John spoke up.

"How're you feeling?" His tone was soft and comforting, the opposite you'd expect for someone taking care of their sick significant other who complained and acted like a total drama queen all day while simultaneously trying to get into their pants. Another thing Alex adored about him; his patience. He made his way over to his lover who was casually laying on the couch, collapsing next to him so they could cuddle.

"Better," came Alex's mumbly reply. He laid his head on John's arm, maneuvering himself so they could be face-to-face. "Whatcha drawin'? Is it me? Can I see? I wanna see," He reached for the sketchbook but John moved it away from his grasp. 

"You can see it when you feel better," He kissed his forehead gently. "Are you hungry? Eliza brought some soup over. She claimed it's an old Schuyler recipe from the 1800s or something. I kinda forgot," His voice dropped to a murmur as he began to ramble. Alex tuned out and snuggled his head into John's chest. The soft rise and fall of his chest calmed him. He wanted to stay in this moment forever: the two of them cuddled on the couch with the sun slowly setting, turning the sky into a slideshow of colors shifting and sliding against each other. 

John eventually realized Alex stopped listening and sighed. He slowly ran his fingers through the smaller man's hair, a smile slowly creeping onto his face. He kissed his neck and nuzzled his face into the small crook. Alex smelled faintly of ink and freshly sharpened pencils and _home._ John moved his head closer and nipped at his neck.

"Don't, I'll get you sick," Alex murmured softly, gasping and holding onto John's shirt.

"Don't care." came the muffled reply. Alex gasped as a surge of pleasure ran through him. And another thing he could add to his favorite things about John; his determination. If he wanted something bad enough, he would go through Hell to get it. 

This was one of those moments.

And Alex wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually proud of this?/??? wow???? except the ending because i can't end things for shit
> 
> comments and criticism are really appreciated and i might actually respond to some of them for once
> 
> and requests because im running out of ideas ok (i cant write smut tho sorry)  
> follow my tumblr too if you want; @queenofcheese


End file.
